Their Last Goodbye
by gryffindorhobbit
Summary: The babysitter's club is getting together for the last time before their first day of college. they remember the good times.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charactors. They belong to the author of the BSC.  
  
A/N: this is about the BSC the day before they go off to college. They remember the babysitters club when they were young.  
  
Their Last Goodbye  
  
"As usual, everyone is late! Just like always." sighed Claudia.  
  
"Hahaha! Exactly!" Kristy joked.  
  
Just then Mary Anne and Dawn burst through the door and flopped on Claudia's bed.  
  
"Hey! We're here!" shouted Dawn.  
  
"Hi Kristy, hi Claudia." said Mary Anne.  
  
Then Stacy finally came in. Everyone stared at her, and then they all said "you're late!" in unison, and laughed.  
  
"Hey Claud, you got any more gummy bears under your bed?" asked Kristy.  
  
"Umm. . ." said Claudia groping with her hand. "Found some!" and she pulled her hand from under the bed to produce 3 bags of gummies. The girls dug in, except for Stacy because she's a diabetic, so Claudia found some graham crackers for her from her closet.  
  
"I guess this is the last time we'll see each other, you know, before. . . college." said Dawn slowly.  
  
They all murmured a "yes" under their breath. Kristy noticed all of the long faces.  
  
"Come on you guys! What are we so sad about! We should be celebrating the good old times! Not being all sad and depressed!" she shouted.  
  
The girls smiled.  
  
"Yeah." said Mary Anne.  
  
"I have an idea," began Stacy, "why don't we go around and tell stories about the baby sitter's club's past! Like about us and stuff. Memories! You know!"  
  
They all thought that was a great idea.  
  
"I'll start, since I'm the president." said Kristy. "Remember the time when we went to camp Mohawk and we all had a horrible time!"  
  
"Oh my lord!" said Claudia. "and I met HIM!"  
  
"And I got poison ivy and all of those other nasty diseases!"  
  
"Ew," said Mary Anne. "and those girls were so horrible to me! And they tried to pierce my ear." she shuddered. "I can't believe I almost let them!"  
  
"Ok, my turn," said Claudia. "remember when I thought I was adopted?"  
  
"And you went to those strange people's house!" Stacy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, They were so confused! So was I!." Claudia said.  
  
"Remember when Mary Anne cut her hair short?" asked Dawn.  
  
"I'm glad it all grew back now." Mary Anne exclaimed.  
  
"Remember when I moved back to StoneyBrook? asked Stacy.  
  
"I was sooo happy! So were the rest of us." stated Claudia.  
  
"Remember when Mary Anne and I became sisters?" questioned Dawn.  
  
"And you always fought." added Kristy.  
  
"I remember when we started the club. There weren't as many of us then. Only the 3 of us. You guys were slowly added in. I remember. And I'm glad now." Kristy smiled.  
  
"It's hard to think we have spent 6 years of our lives in the babysitter's club." said Claudia.  
  
"I'm really going to miss it when we go to college." put in Mary Anne.  
  
"We'll since I'm waiting a year, you guys can come and visit me here." said Dawn.  
  
"I'm glad me and Claud are going to art school together. Now we won't have to be alone." Stacy said smiling at her friend.  
  
"See you're lucky. Me and Mary Anne are going to different schools than the rest of you guys." said Kristy. "That's not fair!" she joked.  
  
"Kristy," said Claudia eating a gummy, "You're going to call us everyday. So are you Mary Anne, and so are you Dawn." she said laughing.  
  
"Ok," said Mary Anne, "on one condition."  
  
"What's that?" asked Stacy  
  
"That you send us gummies every month!" she said giggling.  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
"You guys," said Kristy thinking, "I'm really glad I made this club. We have gotten so close to each other. I love you guys so much. I'm gonna miss you! You guys are my best friends!" she said smiling  
  
"Look, I guess we better get back home," said Dawn, "My mom has some tofu cooking and its almost dinner time."  
  
"Yeah, Dawn's right." said Mary Anne.  
  
"I guess I better go, too." said Stacy.  
  
They said their goodbyes and gave their hugs, and slowly left.  
  
"We'll I guess I'm the last one." said Kristy grimly. "I guess I better leave as well."  
  
"Kristy, you will call me, right?" asked Claudia.  
  
"Everyday." said Kristy smiling.  
  
"Good!" said Claudia.  
  
As Kristy walked out of the house, she stood and looked up at Claudia's window. For the past 6 years, she had sat up in that room with her best friends. She would never again sit there and receive calls from clients. But she would always remember, her best friends.  
  
The End 


End file.
